


Play date

by Mindiangrowl



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Future Fic, Play Date, Tamorgan, dandy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 18:53:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1828597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindiangrowl/pseuds/Mindiangrowl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan and Mindy have a playdate with their daughters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [empressT](https://archiveofourown.org/users/empressT/gifts).



> I've gifted this to the talented and lovely EmpressT my twitter soul sister, and one of the writers In this fandom I look up to . Also, you're not seeing things, I have changed my name on here, I'm the former Pessi_Rom, wanted to sync my twitter/tumblr/AO3 handles,enjoy the fic.  
> -MG
> 
> P.S. I’m still a little sleep deprived forgot to mention my thanks and that credit goes to charmanderbing(tumblr) for the first line of this fic, she supplied it when I was sound boarding the idea of what kind of Dad Morgan would be, her line kinda set the pace of the whole fic and was too good not to use, so I’m really grateful.

"I think I get it now, when other people say having a baby changes everything. One of my favorite things about being a dad is how much she teaches me. Like just the other day we were in the park and she pointed to a pigeon and said ‘fishy.’ I had no idea!" Morgan said, as he and Mindy sat on a bench watching as Mindy's youngest Piper, and Morgan’s daughter Lola played on a little jungle gym in the park. Morgan and Tamara were Piper’s god parents and the four year old Piper and two year old Lola were close. This was their first outdoor play date, though.

"Morgan, you know she said that because she's two, right? Chloe couldn't tell the difference between a lion and tiger till she was three. Sometimes they can't tell the difference till they're older."

"If you say so, Dr. L," Morgan said, but Mindy could tell he didn't believe her.

"Mama, look at me!" Piper said as she swung from a set of low monkey bars. Lola stood beneath her jumping up and down wanting to join her. She gave up and started playing with the sand.

"I see you, baby girl. Morgan, she's putting sand in her mouth!" Mindy said, catching Lola in the act.

"Yeah, she does that all the time," Morgan said.

"Morgan, there's a ton of bacteria in sand," Mindy said, alarmed.

"Right, Lola, no, sand’s not for eating."

"Can I tell you a secret, Dr. L?" Morgan said when he'd successfully stopped Lola from eating sand and rejoined Mindy on the bench.

"Uh, I dunno, Morgan," Mindy said.

"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway, cause I trust you with my life," Morgan said.

"Ok, go ahead then," Mindy said.

"Tamara's pregnant. We're having another baby! We haven't told anyone yet cause it’s so early, but I wanted to at least share it with my best friend," Morgan said.

"Oh, congrats. Who's your best friend?" Mindy asked as she rummaged in her bag for a juice box. Piper demanded juice about fifteen minutes into a trip to the park.

"You, of course. We're gonna name it Jasmine if it’s a girl and MJ if it’s a boy," Morgan said.

"Oh MJ as in Morgan Junior? You're gonna name him after you?" Mindy asked, after handing Piper the juice box. She handed one to Lola, after getting a head nod from Morgan that it was okay.

"No, MJ, as in Michael Jordan," Morgan said like it was no big deal.

"Well, that's nice, too, doesn't really make sense, but ok."

"Why does everyone assume we'd name him after me?" Morgan said with a puzzled look on his face.

"Well, because your name...wait, I thought you said no one knew Tamara was pregnant?" Mindy said, confused.

"Well, we wanted to keep it a secret at first but Tamara wanted to tell her parents, and I had to tell my parents and also my grandmother, and now you," Morgan explained.

"Your parents? I've never met them, or heard you talk about them. They weren't at your wedding. I thought they were dead or something."

"No, they're very much alive, they just don't get out of Chicago much. They live with my brother, and Skype with Lola every weekend," Morgan said.

"Wait, you have a brother, too?" Mindy asked, shocked. She was gradually realizing though they'd known each other more than ten years she really didn't know much about him.

"Yeah, my baby bro, Ian. I could have sworn I told you about him at the Christmas party in 2013. His dog Grover had just died; he was such a good dog."

"That explains it. It was when I was trying to do that stupid man trap thing. Sorry I must have tuned you out," Mindy apologized.

"It's ok Dr. L, me and Ian don't really get along," Morgan said, shrugging his shoulder like it was nothing.

"Oh, hey, look! There's Tamara and Danny!" Mindy said, seeing her husband and Morgan’s wife walking toward them.  
Danny and Mindy's older children, the nine year old twins Chloe and Robbie, were away at camp. Danny had a couple of deliveries with Tamara assisting, so the two couples had made plans to meet at the park after the last surgery.

"Hey man, Tamara tells me congratulations are in order. We'll have to crack a couple of cigars when the baby is born." Danny said clapping Morgan on the back. That was the only time Mindy allowed him to smoke, he'd quit cigarettes completely before the twins were born.

"Thanks Dr. C." Morgan said, beaming.

"Yeah, Morgan just told me, congrats! The second one tends to be a little bit easier, cause you know what you're doing, though for us it was the third," Mindy said with a smirk.

"Thanks Dr. L. Morgan, did you let her eat sand again?" Tamara said, wiping her daughters face. Piper had rushed over at the sight of her dad, Lola running over with her.

"No, well, Dr. L pointed it out, and I stopped her," Morgan said sheepishly.

"This is why I can't let you take her to the park alone." Tamara said rolling her eyes at her husband.

"Well, she didn't actually eat it, not much anyway. I promise I'll watch her better next time. No more eating sand, baby girl, ok?" Morgan said addressing the toddler.

"Ok, Dada," Lola said with a pout and nodding her head.

"That's my girl," Morgan said, ruffling her light brown curls.

"We should get going. I've got a C-section in two hours and Danny has to cook dinner," Mindy said with a smirk.

"What are you gonna make, Daddy?" Piper asked. She loved her father’s cooking.

"I'm making Chicken parm. Gotta pick up some fresh chicken breast from the deli, not that organic stuff, it tastes weird," Danny said, placing his daughter’s hands in his.

"Alright, congrats again, Tamara. Be good, Lola, and I'll see you in a bit, Morgan," Mindy said, getting up and walking toward her husband and daughter.

"See ya later, Dr. L, Dr. C, dio figlia," Morgan said, calling Piper ‘god daughter’ in Italian.

"Bye, Dr. C, Dr. L, little miss Piper," Tamara said, taking a seat on the bench. Lola hopped into her lap.

"Bye, bye!" Lola said, waving

"Bye, Zio Morgan, Auntie Tam, baby Lola," Piper said, waving back.

"My feet are killing me," Tamara said, stretching her feet out on the park bench.

"Here, let me give you a quick foot rub, then we'll head home," Morgan said, taking her shoes off her feet.

"Thank you, baby," Tamara said with a smile.

Seven months later Tamara and Morgan welcomed a son into the world. They named him Michael Jordan-Grover Tookers. Tamara hadn't been a big fan of the Grover part, but since she'd named their daughter 'Lola Michaela-Whitney' instead of 'Mindy' like Morgan wanted, and marriage was all about comprise, she'd gone with it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked this, will be writing some more Tamorgan over the course of the summer, but my other projects will come first, I've got so much good stuff, at least I hope it will be good haha, coming up for you my lovely readers, last count I think was six, not including the final chapter for Our Ex's Wedding, so yeah, my muse is a freaking volcano right now. Special Thanks as always to my lovely beta Robin for her editing skills, awesome feedback and all around awesomeness follow her on tumblr @robin2175 or twitter @mindian3. You can follow me @mindiangrowl tumblr/twitter, if you want to chat about TMP/Tv, fangirl, or see exclusive sneak peeks of my upcoming and unpublished fics, I will follow you back if our interest are the same and since you're reading my TMP fanfic, I'm assuming we at least have TMP in common, haha. Thanks for reading, this fandom and my fellow writers are really the best ,and its been amazing being a part of it these past 4 months, ok enough from me.  
> -MG


End file.
